


You Light The Fire In Me

by freesiafields



Series: Froger Week 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Queen (Band), Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Froger Week 2020, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Ridge Farm, Romantic Friendship, Set in the 70s, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Soulmates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, broken heater, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiafields/pseuds/freesiafields
Summary: The heater in Freddie's room is broken. He goes to Roger's bed and tries to keep himself warm. That night Roger became aware of his feelings for Freddie.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027908
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	You Light The Fire In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Froger Week 2020. Hope you'll like it.

Day 1 prompt: The Heater is Broken

Freddie woke up in the middle of the night shivering from the cold. Without opening his eyes, he tried to find his blanket by tapping his hand all around him. He probably threw it on the ground while he was sleeping. The fact that he slept in a satin robe, with just his underwear underneath it, didn't help him feel any warmer. His skin was cold to the touch and covered with small bumps of shivers. After he failed to find his blanket, even after a few moments passed, he was forced to peel his shrunken body off the cold silk bedding.

He had a problem falling asleep because he hated sleeping alone. If he gets fully awake now, he won’t be able to go back to sleep anymore. And there were still plenty of hours to go by till the sun goes up. Freddie knew he was cold because he slept alone in a room, that was too big for one person. He generally could not stand the cold, and he missed his cats to keep him warm at night. A large cup of hot tea or milk would come in handy as well right now.

At Ridge Farm, the air was always fresh and the weather was pleasant during the long period of summer. Temperatures here have always been slightly lower than in the city. Now that there was barely less than a month left until the winter arrives, the nights were becoming more and more unbearable because of the low temperatures. The boys always asked for an extra blanket in their rooms. Heaters were always turned on to the maximum, not only in their bedrooms but also in the studio. With all of that provided, boys were more comfortable during the cold months. That's why Freddie found it strange that he suddenly felt a rush of coldness in his bones. Maybe he had a fever?

Freddie tried to see anything in the thick darkness that surrounded him. His eyes however refused to adjust to it. He swung his legs over the bed, and just as he was about to step on the floor, he stepped barefoot on something soft. He finally found his blanket. He quickly picked it up and wrapped himself in it like a larva. He buried his head in the pillow. The sound of rain that started to fall was so soothing and it made him sleepy. But the cold had already started to be too much for Freddie to handle.

Freddie was wrapped in a blanket up to his ears. He could not go back to sleep. He got out of bed and headed towards his closet to take a spare blanket. As he crossed the hardwood floor of his room, he noticed that the heater was off and that there was no red light that would normally flicker, indicating that the heater was working. Freddie pulled his hand out of the blanket and placed the palm of his hand on the ice-cold surface of the heater.

" _ Freddie, you fool! You haven't even turned it on _ ," Freddie scolded himself. He turned the small wheel on the heater, left and right several times, but it was all in vain. There was no red light. He wondered if the heaters in other rooms were working or if Roger, Brian, and John were going through the same hell as him right now. Are the others feeling cold as much as he is?

Freddie opened his closet and took three more blankets from it. He thought he might meet some of the guys in the hallway and maybe some of them will need an extra blanket. In the hallway, the only source of light was the pale moonlight breaking through the cracks in the wooden window frame. Unfortunately, the wind found its way through those cracks, whistling eerily in an otherwise quiet night. Freddie's blood froze hearing that spooky sound. His whole body was hunched forward, his shoulders were curled inward in an attempt to warm himself a little bit better. He wrapped his arms around himself under the blankets and hurried to check on the others.

Roger's room was closest to his. Just a few steps down the hall. Freddie paused in front of the door and rested his ear against it. He tried to hear anything, either Roger's snoring or Roger's swearing due to a broken heater. The silence was the only thing that was coming from the other side of the door. He couldn't bother and risk freezing himself even more by freeing one of his hands to faintly knock on the door of Roger's room. He somehow managed to pull the door handle down with his elbow and to step inside.

Freddie appeared at the door, wrapped in four blankets so that only his head was visible. A wave of warm air swept over his pale cheeks and a cold nose. His eyes blinked under the new source of light because Roger forgot to roll down the blinds. The whole room was bathed in a pale moonlight that bounced off raindrops stuck to the windowpane. Roger slept like a baby. His lips were partially open, his long blond hair was scattered on the pillow. His cheeks were pink from how hard his face was pressed against the pillow. 

Freddie closed the door of Roger's room behind him with a heel of his foot. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Freddie himself jumped in place from fear. Roger instantly sat straight up on his bed, shrieking loudly with his dog whistle voice. God knows what sleepy Roger thought he saw, under that mountain of blankets illuminated by the moonlight.

Freddie hurried towards Roger's bed, silencing him, in order not to wake up the others.

"Shhhh! Roger, why are you screaming? Why are you screaming?! It's me, Freddie," Freddie spoke in a voice a little louder than a whisper. "You'll wake up all the dogs in the neighborhood."

"Sorry, you scared the shit out of me! Why are you standing in my  room in the middle of the night looking like God knows what, wrapped in… whatever that is! What are you doing here, Freddie?" Roger huffed in annoyance, throwing himself back on the soft mattress. "I want to sleep," he said grumpily, frowning his brows.

"Well, guess what, I want to sleep as well, Roger, but my heater is broken and now I can see my breath. I am freezing my ass here so you better move yours a little bit so I can lay down next to you," Freddie said.

"Wh- Freddie, this is a single size bed. I am not mad to sleep on the floor because of you."

"So what if it's a single size bed? A cupboard is even smaller but you squeezed yourself in there, didn't you? Now shift to the side, you are perfectly aware that we are both tiny and that there is enough space for the both of us on that bed."

"Uh… sure," Roger said. He didn't like it when the incident with the cupboard was mentioned to him, so he reluctantly propped himself up on the elbow and moved his body to the side, leaving a free space next to him for Freddie to lay there.

Freddie launched himself into Roger's bed. The bed was warm where Roger had been lying until a moment ago, and the heat was slowly bringing the color back to Freddie's cheeks.

"It's so nice here. I had a feeling like I was on a Titanic or something. I have to tell Deacy to fix that damn heater when I see him in the morning," Freddie said softly.

"Do you want to lie under my duvet? It's warmer than all those blankets together. You'll get warmed up pretty quickly if we get our bodies closer together," Roger said, raising his duvet to let Freddie come near him. He didn't have to wait for an answer, he knew Freddie was like a cat. He will always curl up anywhere where the heat source is.

Freddie tossed his blankets off at the foot of the bed, quickly clinging to Roger's warm body and the warmth of a thick duvet. Roger flinched when he felt how cold Freddie's feet and hands were. His snake cold satin robe sent chills up and down Roger's spine.

"Jesus, Fred. Let me give you a T-shirt or sweater instead of that robe," Roger said ready to get up and search through his wardrobe for something that will fit his friend. But Freddie's grip tightened around his waist refusing to let him go.

"No, I swear to God, Roger, if you touch any layer of my clothing I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Ummm… Let me tell you something. You have exactly _ zero _ layers of clothing. You are practically naked underneath that robe."

"Oh don't worry! Just give me a couple of minutes and I will be my old self."

"As you wish."

"Now go back to sleep."

Roger pulled Freddie closer to him, covering them both up to their ears. With one hand, he rubbed Freddie's back down his spine in an attempt to warm him up even further. Their legs were intertwined. Freddie put one of his hands under the top of Roger's pajamas, and Roger could feel how his icy touch was slowly fading away. Warm tingles brought him the familiar feeling of sleepiness.

Their faces were so close together that their noses were brushing against each other. Roger felt weird. It was too hot for him here. He wasn't sure if it was because of Freddie's closeness or because of… It was because of Freddie's closeness. Sure, they were very good friends. Best friends. They shared many friendly hugs and kisses on the cheek. But this… this was a whole another level. Freddie looked so peaceful as if he would fall asleep any second now. His eyes were closed and his long lashes moved very slightly. His soft dark skin shone like a moon itself. Roger never noticed how beautiful his friend was. He never saw his face this close to his own. Every little detail, every freckle, every small imperfection was beautiful. Freddie's face was framed with thick locks of black hair. And those full lips… perfectly plump, perfectly parted, with his cute bunny-like teeth that were poking out a bit. He was so perfectly close to his lips. Roger suddenly got a strong urge to kiss him right there and then. If he would move just an inch towards him... Roger was too scared to make a move. He was scared that his own body would betray him.

"Roger… you're staring at me, darling… Go to sleep, I am not cold anymore. I am so cozy and warm here, next to you," Freddie interrupted Roger's string of thoughts and brought him back to reality. 

He looked at him with his big brown eyes, before closing them again slowly drifting away. His breathing soon became even and the grave silence filled Roger's ears. He couldn't go back to sleep. Not after he just became aware of his feelings for his  _ friend _ . But Roger wasn't gay… He liked girls. He liked them a lot. He certainly didn't want to ruin his and Freddie's friendship by kissing Freddie out of the blue. On the other hand, if what he was starting to feel was real, then he wouldn't want to hide it and potentially throw Freddie into the arms of another guy. He didn't want to kiss Freddie on a whim. Although, he had to admit how nice it would be to wake up every morning looking at his angelic face. Feeling the breath of his loved one on his cheeks. He will make all of his decisions in the morning. Not now. Fuck it… He will kiss Freddie in the morning. And maybe, just maybe, if he's lucky enough, Freddie will return him the kiss. What a beautiful new chapter in Roger's life that would be… All he could do now is to _try_ to go back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [freesiafields](https://freesiafields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
